<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The True Backstory for Brynn of Waterdeep by Hamilsquad5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147274">The True Backstory for Brynn of Waterdeep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilsquad5/pseuds/Hamilsquad5'>Hamilsquad5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The story of Brynn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Feral Behavior, Gender Dysphoria, I don't want to spoil the story, I'm adding too many tags, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Trans Male Character, dead names, violent regaining of memories, will add tags as i write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilsquad5/pseuds/Hamilsquad5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brynn has had 2 ways of life. One that was easy and comfortable, and one that was extremely hard and abusive to him. Read as he rediscovers who he once was and comes to terms with who he is now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original D&amp;D Character(s)/Other(s), Original Dungeons &amp; Dragons Character(s) &amp; Original Dungeons &amp; Dragons Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The story of Brynn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741672</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many years ago a small female Elfling was born on the 15th of June, and this was indeed a day to be celebrated for not many Elflings were born in these times of hardship.	 However, this was not just any Elfling, this was the 7th daughter of the noble Brightwing family, and on this day all of Elven descent rejoiced for they were the most beloved of the nobles, known for their kindness and generosity. This child was now the beloved of the kingdom, and her name was Reinys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The early Childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reinys was a very loud and outgoing baby. She would cry and scream every time she wanted attention, and when people have finally given her the attention she so craved, she would just smile cutely and giggle at the person giving her attention and nibble their fingers with her gums. Everyone was in love with her. The lord of the house, Inialos Brightwing, knew that Reinys would be hounded by suitors when she grew up and knew that as was his duty as a father, he would have to chase everyone that tried to court his beautiful daughter away. The lady of the house, Halanaestra Brightsong, was excited to have another baby girl to dress up in fancy clothes and pretty dresses. <br/>Reinys was a very adventurous toddler. She didn’t like wearing pretty dresses but loved wearing more masculine clothes, and every time she went outside it was like starting a new adventure, so she would always get extremely dirty. Halanaestra always had a heart attack every time she couldn’t find Reinys in one of her usual hiding spots because that usually meant that Reinys had found some new dangerous place to explore and get hurt. When Halanaestra would bring this up to Inialos, he would just laugh like he knew something she didn’t and say something like “Let ‘em do what they want to Hala”. It always irritated Hala when her husband acted like he knew something that she didn’t know, especially when it was in regards to their children. <br/>As Reinys grew more into herself, she became more withdrawn and insecure, but no one could figure out why. No one except for her father that is. As Reinys was passing through this hard time in her life, she was growing a lot closer to her father. Who was telling her what his sister experienced when she was growing up and how that was similar to the experiences that Reinys was currently going through. However, their similarities ended there because as Reinys talked more with her father, she figured out that she was, in fact, a male.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The transition part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Describing the first part of Faelyn's transition</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first course of action Reinys took after having this life-changing realization was to tell his mother and siblings. Then he decided to change his name to something that really defined who he truly felt like. After much reflection and meditation, Reinys finally decided that the name that most suited him was Faelyn. Now that Fae knew who he really was, he started becoming a little more outgoing again, but it was going to take him time to be himself again. Faelyn wanted to feel normal again, so he asked his aunt if she knew someone who could make his chest be flat. Auntie Synnora pointed him in the direction of the person who made her some custom wooden breasts, and when Faelyn looked worried and concerned, she reassured him that the vendor also created things for boys who were not born male. When Fae finally found the shop and went inside, he asked the shop owner for help because the poor boy didn’t know how to truly describe what he was looking for, and finally said: “I look like a girl but feel like a boy and I want to flatten my chest, how do I go about doing that?” The shop owner smiled knowingly and exclaimed “Ah! Little Faelyn, I was wondering when ye would finally stop by me shop! I know exactly what ye need. Ye need a binder for yer chest ya do. Well first I need yer measurements I do. Then once we have those then we get to the fun parts. Yes yes yes, I can’t wait for the fun parts.” By this time Faelyn was looking a little nervous, and rightfully so because the old man was just a little crazy, so who knew what he would do next. The shop keeper suddenly popped up behind Faelyn and scared the crap out of him “Well what are ya waitin for now boy?! Tell me yer measurements, or do ye not know them?” Faelyn stuttered “i-i don’t know them. Sorry, Sir.” The old man sighed “Well, there’s nothin else ta do but measure you myself. Hop to the dressing room lad, and put on the special suit I’ve got just for this purpose.” When Faelyn walked into the room, he saw the ‘special suit’, and it didn’t look like anything special Afterall, so he felt a lot less nervous until he put on the suit. It immediately shrunk to fit his size perfectly until it was like he was wearing nothing at all. Faelyn jumped and shouted in shock, and came storming out of the dressing room immediately shouting at the old man saying “What the fuck is this?! Some kind of pervy scheme or something?!” The Vendor just sighed and shook his head in mock sadness, “What kind of bastard do you think I am, no I’m just trying ta help ya get the chest and cock that ya want, and besides ya ain’t even my type. I gotta hottie back my place and I ain’t cheatin on him for a wee little thing like yerself.” At this Faelyn’s eyes filled with tears and he started crying “I-i’m so sorry!! I shouldn’t have thought something like that about you, especially when you're being so nice and helping me with this. Also, how could I get a cock, I wasn’t born a boy and only born boys get cocks.” After this was said, the old man rolled his eyes at the boy and said exasperatedly “What are you boy? Are ye a human, no you’re an Elf. We have access to stronger magic than what those silly humans call magic. We can give ye a fake cock and make it look and feel real, and we can make ye look like a man, not a boy. We just need a little magic”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The transition part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faelyn stared in awe at the old man, “I had no idea anything like that was possible for someone like me. Thank you so much for helping me. I really appreciate everything you’re doing for me. If you ever need anything just tell me and I’ll see how I can help!” The man blushed: “Shut up ya little shite. Don’t ye be sayin these things and embarassin me! I’m just doin ma job, alright?” Faelyn blushed and muttered “Ok, sorry.”<br/>
All of a sudden the man laughed and clapped his hands, “Alright that’s what I’m talkin about!! Your measurements have been taken and I’ve got the perfect binder in mind for you, and after that, we can take ya cock shopping.” Faelyn blushed heavily, “C-cock shopping? What do you mean by that?” The old guy just laughed and said “It’s exactly what it sounds like ma boy. Shopping for yer new cock, and if ya want we can add some balls too! First, it's the binder though, I have a whole selection that you can pick out of, and if ya want advice just come to me.” After saying this, the shopkeeper led Faelyn deeper into the store and showed him to where the chest binders were, and Faelyn looked on in awe at just how many different kinds of binders there were in one place and wondered how he was going to be able to choose just one when there were so many amazing items in this seemingly tiny space that just never ended. After much deliberation and thought, Faelyn finally decided on a black binder that looks like a tank top, and a gray binder that looks like a sports bra/crop-top, and then he showed them to the friendly but slightly crazy vendor. “Oh, I see ye have decided whatcha want. These are some of me best works, I’m glad they will be goin to someone like yerself. Now, we look at the cocks.” By now Faelyn had blushed more in one day than he had in his entire life, but he had developed a resistance to the word cock, which in his opinion was a good thing with how much the shopkeeper said it, but nothing could have prepared him for the wall filled with different sizes and shapes of dicks, and there were even some that were super crazy. There was a dragon dong that could be used as your own dick and use it as you would use one normally, like for peeing or for sex, or you could use it on yourself if you so wanted to, but most of the dicks that filled the room were normal sizes and shapes. “ So ye have ta tell me what yer lookin for when we look at these cocks. That way I know what to recommend ya.”<br/>
Faelyn blushed the heaviest he had all evening, “W-why do I have to tell you what I’m going to use it for? How will that help me with my transition?” The old man rolled his eyes for the 2nd time that night, “It will help because if ya want me to be able to do the magic to make it look and feel real, then ya have ta tell me what yer gonna use it for because I have some made ta piss, some ta have sex, and others to do both, so just tell me what ya wanna use it for.” Faelyn blushed then sighed “O-ok. I know I can trust you. I just wanna be able to piss please, and if I change my mind I’ll come to you.” At this, the old man raised an eyebrow and just looked at Faelyn “Really, yer not interested in doin the deed with a youngun your age?” When Faelyn nodded shyly, the old man just nodded and said “Sorry for askin, but quite a few o the people who come in here are here for sex shite, especially the teens. God damn those horny teens. They’re the worst. I’m always glad to get a customer who alters perceptions.” Faelyn nodded his head in understanding, “Yeah. I bet they’re pretty bad. I wouldn’t know though, the idea of sex just grosses me out and I don’t like the idea of doing that kind of thing with someone, it just seems nasty and useless.” The shopkeeper had a thoughtful look on his face: “Well that’s very interesting. Anyway, come here and look at these pissing cocks, and then we can get to the magic part.” Faelyn went to look at the dicks and started to feel overwhelmed because there were so many different kinds to choose from. “Hey, shopkeeper guy, how do I know which one to pick? There are so many boy parts, and I just don’t know how to pick one. I’ve never had a penis before. Y’know?” As the shopkeeper was listening, he suddenly got a horrified look on his face “You mean to tell me I never introduced myself? Am I really such an idiot. My name’s Elyadur, but ye can call me Ely. Also just go with yer gut, pick what feels right to ya. I can’t really help ya with this one laddie, sorry about that. You’ll just know which one is for you, it’s part of the magic I put into these beauties.” When Faelyn heard that he looked a little disturbed but realized with all the work Ely puts into these dicks, of course, he would consider them beautiful, and in a strange way, they were. As Faelyn was looking around at all the dicks, one caught his eye. It was a perfectly average cock about 7 inches long and an inch and a half thick and looked like a normal dick and as soon as he put his full gaze onto it, there was an instant connection. “I want that one!” Faelyn cried. Ely looked surprised, “Are you sure? That one isn’t one of the ones that are for pissing only. That cock is for pissing and sex. That’s not what you told me ya wanted.” Faelyn nodded his head vigorously, and repeated Ely’s words back to him, “You said I would know which one was supposed to be mine, and that one called out to me.” Ely nodded, “Yes, I suppose I did say that, sorry for doubting you. Won’t happen again, my boy.” Faelyn sighed, “No I’m sorry for being rude. Thank you for telling me what to look for when picking this out, I never would have picked the right one out if you hadn’t told me the secret.” The shopkeeper blushed, “ Don’t worry my boy, let’s just move on to the final piece o the puzzle. The true magic of my shop will be apparent soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hiatus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have hit a major block, and have completely lost track of where I want this story to go, and so I am going to take a break from this story, but I shall not be idle. I am also working on another story, an outlast story, and I might start posting that shortly, but I also might not. I'm sorry for letting you guys down but rest assured that I am not abandoning this story, I just need a break from it for a little while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>